


Stars shining bright above you

by Shylittleviolets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shylittleviolets/pseuds/Shylittleviolets
Summary: Of course it had to happen right here and now, of all times to discover you had a soulmark during the last points of a volleyball match. The universe must just be laughing at him.Cute and fluffy IwaOi soulmate au.





	Stars shining bright above you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first completed thing I've ever written, so I thought hey why not post it. 
> 
> This is dedicated to someone very special to me, who made a soulmate au which brought us together so I wanted to honour that fact in some way. This is just cute and fluffy, and has some of my love for IwaOi and stars.

The crowd is chanting “Push it, push it Hajime” the song for Seijohs players when they get the ball. It feels deafening in the large hall, Hajime leaps up to hit a spike Tooru has amazingly set up from beyond the court lines.

In that moment, when his palm hits the ball perfectly. Then and only then does a tingling sensation start from Hajime’s palm spreading up his arm to his shoulder, he hisses in pain after spiking the ball down into the other side of the court.

In that same moment, Tooru’s shoulders begin to ache, they begin to burn like tiny pinpricks in her skin. He bolsters forward to try and receive the ball anyway. He does not miss the way Hajime holds his right arm against him after that spike.

In what seems like seconds Karasuno have returned the ball and scored the final point.

In this world soulmarks can appear at any age, there have even been cases of people having multiple soulmarks or none at all. The actual soulmarks vary from person to person, these will usually match the soulmates soulmark in some way be it colour or image. 

To Iwaizumi this doesn’t feel like a sports injury, he breathes steadily, left hand braced against his knee, his right tucked closely against him. The odd sensation is subsiding but it still feels like something is running up and down his arm, almost like static electricity. He opens his palm and dares to look.

There’s a cluster of what seem to be stars, the beginnings of an entire constellation. He exhales in shock, the stars are a deep navy and they stretch up his right arm, reaching for something. He straightens up and stretches his arm out, his eyes are wide in wonder, he turns his arm around trying to follow the path of the stars travelling from his palm. 

“Shit Iwaizumi is that a soulmark?” Mattsun asks, Hajime looks up and notices most of the team and Karasuno is staring at his arm, he nods almost struckdumb. Why here and now of all places? The universe must enjoy putting him in these situations.

Hajime looks around, most soulmarks are generated by contact or feelings. It makes sense to him when he sees Tooru rolling his shoulders and rubbing his left arm where the same navy stars are starting to appear moving towards his palm. It makes too much sense.

Hajime gulps, his soulmate is his best friend, the friend who he’s always been with, who he can always count on. The crowd is still deafening in his ears, the air is thick, the built up emotions from the loss feel thick in his throat, he almost can’t believe this of all days; of all the time they’ve been together and it happens now? The universe must be laughing.

Matsukawa pats his shoulder, steering him to face the Seijoh cheer squad, he tenses up but relaxes straight after. Tooru might like the attention but he doesn’t want to be put on the spot as soulmates right then and there. Thankfully the crowd can’t seem to see the clusters of stars that have stretched between them. 

Hajime slows down when they begin to exit the court, his heartbeat is going a mile a minute still beating fast from that last game but now it’s for a whole other reason, this empty feeling rises in his stomach. He swallows and tries to relax his breath, it’s only Tooru, someone he swears he knows better than himself some days.

“Iwa-chan” Toorus voice beckons him, he appears at Hajimes side almost instantly. The hallway is empty the rest of the team having gone on ahead, there’ll be a short break before they debrief with the coaches anyway.

Hajime looks at Tooru’s left hand “Tooru” he says, voice soft. Oikawa’s eyes widen they’ve not used first names consistently for a while now. 

“Hajime” Tooru starts, he reaches over to Hajimes right hand with his left “That set up and spike was perfect… The universe seemed to think so” Tooru squeezes Hajimes hand and interlocks their fingers together.

Hajime squeezes Tooru’s hand back, he’s been biting his lip the entire time, the feelings from the loss are catching up with him and this whole soulmates thing has had a deep impact on him. “But do you think so?” He manages to ask.

“Of course, we work perfectly together, we just weren’t the stronger six this time” Tooru says with a half smile, tense and kind of forced. An echo of a simpler time, a time where they had more chances to crush their opponents.

“We will be next time” Hajime wipes his eyes with the back of his right hand, amusingly still attached to Tooru. He looks up into Tooru’s eyes,that startlingly deep shade of brown, this affirmation brings a real smile to his face.

“We will won’t we” he looks down at their connected hands. “We should get back to the team, they need their Captain and their Ace after all” Tooru continues and lets Hajimes hand go, confident he’ll be followed.

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa says in greeting as he pushes Iwaizumis door wide open, Hajime is at his desk a pen in his hand and a notebook open at least half way. 

“What?” Hajime replies he finally hit his stride in studying, with Oikawa here he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to focus, one does not simply ignore Oikawa Tooru when he enters a room Oikawa sits down at the low table, then moves the papers into a neat pile on the table, he smirks the one on the top has star doodles that look very familiar.

“I’m taking a break, I’ve gotten a lot of studying done this morning” Oikawa smiles, this one is very genuine as it meets his eyes.

“Really?” Hajime swivels around to face Oikawa, he might as well take a break.

“Yes, my motivation was to come and see you” Oikawa states, he seems proud of the fact and leans back slightly from the table, resting on his arms.

“Is that so”

Oikawa hums in affirmation “You should come out with me, you know our soulmark just made it more obvious right?” 

“Made what more obvious?” Hajime asks and tilts his head at Oikawa

“Do you not want me Iwa-chan?” Oikawa makes eye contact, his eyes seem to sparkle in the mid-morning sunlight. Hajime gets up and joins Oikawa at the low table, just one spot beside him. They’re unbearably close now, Hajime leans forward towards Oikawa.

“What I want for you is to shut up” Oikawa furrows his brow ready to object “and kiss me” Hajime forces out in a breath, it feels like the room has gotten so much smaller with Oikawa there, centimetres apart but it feels like he’s hyper aware of him, like the distance is nothing but everything. 

Oikawa grins “You can be fun Hajime” he moves closer to him, leaning on his right arm his left coming to hold his cheek tenderly. Hajime is starstruck, the navy stars trying to be seen under the translucent white shirt; they make up to five points in an arc over where his heart is. They haven’t been this close in a long time, much less this… tenderly.

Hajime doesn’t know what to do with his hands all of a sudden but that doesn’t matter because all he can see is Oikawa's eyes closing just before their lips meet. It’s like there’s an electric current traveling across his skin. He’s just about to close his eyes to when Oikawa breaks the kiss taking deep breaths.

“Breathe through your nose you idiot” Hajime says and can’t help but grin at the embarrassed expression.

“How do you know that?” Oikawa says with a pout, his thumb drifting closer to Hajimes lips.

“How do you not?” Hajime replies, he hasn’t moved for fear of Oikawa taking his hand away, it’s been a few days since the match and their soulmarks but they haven’t really talked about it.

“Volleyball has been my love Iwa-chan” Oikawa says with a grin, and he leans back in to kiss Hajime again. This time it lasts longer, Hajime’s pupils visibly wide against green irises. 

“Will you go out with me Hajime?” Oikawa asks softly, his thumb still ghosting over Hajimes cheek.

“Of course, you don’t even have to ask” Hajime replies with a grin, determination like fire in his eyes.


End file.
